SPAM
by altereis
Summary: Surat. Merasa tidak ada yang spesial dari selembar kertas pembawa informasi itu? Tentu saja iya, jika saja pengirimnya bukan Fai… First fic in this fandom. For Infantrum FFC.


**SPAM**

**.**

**Summary:** Surat. Merasa tidak ada yang spesial dari selembar kertas pembawa informasi itu? Tentu saja iya, jika saja pengirimnya bukan Fai… First fic in this fandom. For Infantrum FFC.

**Disclaimer:** **Tsubasa Chronicle** milik _mangaka_ favorit saya sejak masih SD, **Clamp**.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor.

**Rating:** T.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, garing, berbau shonen-ai, bahasa tidak baku.

_Well, happy reading_ :D

**.**

* * *

.

_Kuro-chan, sudah sarapan belum? Jangan lupa makan ya~ nanti sakit, lho._

_With Love,_

_Fai_

Kurogane memicingkan matanya manakala membaca surat _absurd_ itu. Tak hanya isinya, amplop pembungkusnya pun tak kalah menghebohkan. Sapuan merah muda cerah mendominasi segala sisi dengan stiker berbentuk hati sebagai penyegelnya. Dan jika pemuda berambut durian itu mendekatkan wajahnya… oh betapa aroma semerbak kembang tujuh rupa sangat menggelitik rongga hidungnya.

Hancur sudah _mood_ Kurogane di pagi hari yang indah hanya karena sepucuk surat—dengan catatan, itupun kalau benar-benar hanya akan ada satu surat.

.

.

.

Sebuah amplop terselip di bawah celah pintu—tanpa merah muda, stiker berbentuk hati, maupun aroma kembang tujuh rupa. Kurogane membungkuk lalu memungutnya. Ia menatap lega benda tersebut sambil membukanya secara perlahan. Hanya ada satu harapan Kurogane saat ini: mudah-mudahan isinya 'normal'. Semoga.

_Kuro-pon, kau begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Pengen aku peluk~~~_

Kurogane langsung _facepalm_.

.

.

Dan, Kurogane berfirasat bahwa ini tidak akan cepat berakhir…

_Kuro-wan, karena hari ini cuacanya cerah, kita kencan yuk~_

Nah, benar kan?

Kali ini amplopnya wangi sabun colek. Mungkin Fai sehabis cuci piring saat mengirimnya.

.

.

_Kuro-pii, aku lapar. Pengen makan bakso. Beliin dong~_

"Beli sendiri, sana!" respon Kurogane.

.

.

_Kuro-chi, kau dulunya pasti seorang penjaga warnet, iya kan? Soalnya kau telah mem-facebook-an hatiku._

Ia segera ke dapur dengan kepala yang cenat-cenut lalu merebus rayuan gombal ala acara komedi di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta tersebut sampai jadi bubur.

.

.

_Kuro-tan, tetanggaku ada yang baru melahirkan, lho~~_

"Terus, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Kurogane entah bicara dengan siapa.

.

.

_Kuro-rin, bayinya lucu banget~ Aku jadi kepengen punya anak…_

Tidak butuh sedetik bagi pria dengan postur menjulang itu untuk mencincang surat malang tersebut menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berbentuk.

.

.

_Kuro-poppo, apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau itu imut?_

_Meskipun sudah, aku mau bilang lagi._

_Kuro-myuu imut._

_Kuro-bun imut._

_Kuro-min imut._

_Aku sayang Kuro-wanko~~~~_

Tubuh atletis Kurogane terkulai lemas di atas sofa empuk. Capek, benar-benar capek. Menanggapi _spam_ dari Fai ternyata begitu menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Lebih baik merelaksasikan diri dengan minum secangkir teh hijau.

Baru saja akan menyesap teh hangatnya—

_Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Bel rumahnya berkumandang lantang.

'_Apa lagi sekarang?'_ batin Kurogane.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kurogane berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berani menganggu acara minum tehnya.

Saat pintu terbuka, nampaklah sesosok pria berambut keemasan, bertubuh ramping dan senyum lebar di bibir tipisnya.

"Oh, jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk dat—"

"Kurooooo."

"Faaaiiiiii."

Tanpa memedulikan kehadiran dan 'penyambutan' Kurogane yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, Fai menerobos masuk dan langsung memeluk 'si hitam'.

Bukan. Bukan Kurogane yang dimaksud. Tapi Modoki.

Saking sibuk meladeni surat Fai, Kurogane sampai melupakan eksistensi makhluk hasil perkawinan silang antara bakpao dan kelinci yang dititipkan Yuuko di rumahnya itu.

"Aku kangen padamu Modoki-chan. Surat-suratku sudah dibaca?" kata Fai yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh bulat nan hitam monolit tersebut.

"Surat apa? Tidak ada satupun yang Modoki dapat." Modoki menggelengkan kepalanya sampai sepasang telinganya yang panjang terkibas ke kanan-kiri.

Merasa mulai menemukan benang merahnya, tanpa komando, Fai dan Modoki serempak menoleh kepada Kurogane yang membatu.

"Eh? Jadi surat itu untuk Modoki?

"Iya. Memangnya Kuro-pyon pikir untuk siapa?"

…

…

…

Kurogane tidak menjawab, hanya membisu, dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain—menghindari kontak mata dengan lawan bicaranya.

Melihat responnya, sudut bibir Fai terangkat sedikit demi sedikit membentuk kurva.

"Hoo~ Jadi Kuro-Kuro mau juga mendapat surat dariku ya? Bilang dong, nanti akan aku kirim yang jauh lebih banyak dari ini," Fai melepaskan pelukannya dari Modoki dan kini malah menggoda Kurogane yang sedang salah tingkah.

"E-enak saja! Siapa juga yang sudi dikirimi yang begituan? Lagipula, sejak kapan kau memanggil si bakpao gosong itu dengan sebutan 'Kuro-chan', 'Kuro-tan', dan sederet nama panggilan aneh lainnya yang biasanya ditujukan untukku?" protes Kurogane tidak terima jika dirinya harus disetarakan dengan makhluk imut yang bahkan tidak jelas spesiesnya.

Bibir Fai sekarang membulat sempurna sembari mengangkat tinggi alisnya. Dan memertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dalam satu tepukan untuk menarik sebuah konklusi.

"Kuro-rin tidak suka nama pangilan yang spesial kubuatkan untukmu diberikan kepada Modoki-chan, ya? Sebegitu cintanya kah Kuro-rin akan nama panggilan buatanku? Ah, aku terharu."

"Bukan itu maksudku!" urat-urat di dahi Kurogane semakin menegang. Ia mulai stres.

"Kuro-wan cemburu tuh," Modoki tak ketinggalan ikut berkomentar.

"Diam kau, bakpao gosong! Dan tidak usah ikut-ikutan memanggilku seperti itu," bentak Kurogane.

Fai tertawa kecil tatkala mendengarnya.

Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi senyuman, ia berjalan mendekati Kurogane sampai jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis lalu berbisik, "bohong kok. Surat itu _memang_ buat Kuro-tan."

.

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.**

_**FIN~**_

**.*.*.*.*.**

**

* * *

Sebuah Fanfiksi untuk Infantrum Challenge: We Love Pranks (c) TheSilverFrenzy/Frenzi99**

**A/N:**

Silver-san, ini masih tergolong prank kan, meskipun dibalut dengan romance? :')

Seperti judulnya, kayaknya saya malah nyepam di fandom ini. Uhuhu maaaf~ =A= Tapi moga-moga nggak sih :')

R-review?


End file.
